Fushigi Yuugi Invades High School!
by Suishoku
Summary: You've seen it before, and you'll see it again! BUT! invading CATHOLIC hs,...now theres some fun! ok ok, dumb fic, but fun fic, please R&R!
1. Oreintation: 9 and 15 hours

Disclaimer/ introduction:  
Fushigi Yuugi Invades Notre Dame-Cathedral Latin High School! Yessss!!! It's about time. Can't wait to get all of these awesome characters into my school. Just so ya know, if you don't go to NDCL, this is how it is. All the teachers, the layout, and the procedures are the same as the real thing. This could probably get me sued, or just yelled, at or something, but I figured what the hell. I'm in it, and Becca's going to be too! Hey, if you go to NDCL, please don't tell Kendra she's in this...oh, some things have been altered for hilarity and understanding...and the characters do not belong to me, and all that BS.   
  
Orientation: 9 and 15 hours  
  
Tamahome walked into the front doors of NDCL high school. "Great," he thought.   
"Senior year. Let's see, what classes do I have this semester . . ."   
  
Tamahome's thoughts were interrupted by a surprise jab on the shoulder. Tasuki.  
  
"Hey, wuzup man! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Hey Tasuki. Fine until you got here of course." Tamahome replied with a smile.  
  
"Watch it, I made varsity football again! Hey, I got to get my schedule yet, come'on."  
  
Tasuki went to the front office and requested his schedule. The two friends began to walk towards the cafeteria as they checked their lists.  
  
"Hmm, who do I have the joy of annoying this year..." Tasuki's eyes opened wide in   
horror and disbelief. " No, God no, not her, not . . . the witch herself!!"  
  
Tamahome felt sorry for Tasuki, but he laughed anyway and teased, "You got Kendra! You got Kendra!" that is, until he looked at his own schedule. "No. Noo-oh-oh!"  
  
Tasuki looked down. "Oh you got her too,. . . hey, same block. We're in the same class!" They both looked very relieved.   
  
"What I can't understand is why the board put you in the same class!" a familiar feminine voice sounded from the main stairs.   
  
A tall, reddish haired girl stood in the hall. Tamahome's good mood fell. Soi. Rumor had it that the girl was some kind of psycho-slut-obsessive-freak-cheerleader maniac. She had all the qualities of an all-around girl, except that her tables were off.   
  
"We just walk on by, nice and smooth, ok?" Tasuki said quietly.  
  
"Ok, and let's just hope that she doesn't have her eye on either of us," Tamahome responded.   
  
They were carefully executing their plan as, much to their relief, Soi's attention focused on another guy walking down the hall. Blond, tall, and majorly buff, Nakago's picture was in the lockers of many cheerleaders.  
  
"Lez run for it!" Tasuki said as they bolted up the main stairs.   
  
The two friends began to walk down one of NDCL's most crowded areas: the upper   
crossroads. They heard a familiar voice coming from the row of blue lockers that edged the hallway leading to the music room.  
  
"Yeah, 224 is down that way. Go down this hall until you get to a hallway where you can turn left and it's across from there. Our school's numbering is totally messed up, but you'll get used to it soon."   
  
An obviously freshman girl thanks the guy with a smile and heads down the hall with a confident smile. Tasuki slowly shakes his head at his friend, arms crossed and a look of disbelief on his face.   
  
" Kouji, Kouji, Kouji. She's a freshman!" Tasuki said.   
  
"She asked me where the room was!" he protested. "Thanks for saying hi, by the way. Hey Tamahome, wuzup?"  
  
"Nothing really. Tasuki and I got the Supreme Witch of science, so we're kinda looking forward to hell and low grades. You?"   
  
"I feel for ya guys. I got Burnell, so ha ha, in your face!"   
  
"Aww man you suck," Tasuki said. "But I still think you were after that   
frosh. . ."  
  
"Will you come off it? I was just helping her out-"  
  
"Yea, right out on a date!" Tamahome teased. "But she was kinda cute."  
  
"Yea, but I was just-" Kouji protested again.  
  
"Ha! You admitted it! You like her!" Tasuki interrupted.  
  
"Oh jeez, shut up you guys. Whatever I say or do, you turn it against me, I swear."   
  
"That's because Tasuki can't get a date and is taking it out on you." Tamahome   
sympathized.  
  
"You watch it! You don't have a girlfriend either." Tasuki retorted.  
  
Tamahome was going to throw back one of his quick remarks, but their attention was detoured to a commotion in the halls. One of the teachers was talking to a very odd looking student.   
  
"Now see here, it says in the handbook that boys' hair can't be longer than your collar! You will have to have it cut tonight, before classes start on Monday."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want to go against the superiority of the official NDCL handbook now would I?" The boy mocked.  
  
The teacher gave him a look that said, 'you better straighten up,' and left. The boy turned around and started down the hall, softly laughing to himself. "ka-ka-ka-kaka!"  
  
He was dressed in black, baggy pants, with a tighter black t-shirt that made him look as if he were in the army. Black combat boots completed the look. His hair, the object in question, was in a high ponytail with two stray strands hanging down in front. He also wore about three earrings on one ear, and only one on the other. A silver ring depicting a dragon with red stone eyes finished the look of a complete, although good-looking, Goth.  
  
"How did that crawl out from underneath its rock to enroll here?" Kouji said, disgusted.  
  
"Tell me about it," Tasuki agreed.  
  
To get to the bookstore to buy the necessaries for the year, the trio decided to walk down the back steps, always an interesting feat. The summer had relieved them of the true use of the back stairs, so when walking down, what they encountered was unexpected.  
  
"So I need-," Tamahome dropped his voice. "Hey do you hear something?"  
  
They stopped and listened. After a few seconds, various noises drifted up from   
underneath the stairs. Tamahome looked at his friends as they all tried to hold in their laughter. He put a finger to his lips and began to descend quietly. He motioned for the others to follow.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tamahome put up three fingers and dropped them one by one. When zero was hit, they leapt around the corner to catch Soi and Nakago in the process of hitting the bases one by one. They couldn't contain their laughter as they ran out into the bus-waiting area and out into the hall. Nakago was close behind, but not before making sure everything was zipped up.   
  
"Hey, upstairs! Upstairs!" Kouji shouted.  
  
The three ran up a small set of stairs and bolted for the Science rooms with Tamahome's prodding. They went down a set of stairs at that end of the hall, and nearly killed a pair of freshmen as they flew down the stairs next to the office.   
  
"Hey, you guys okay?" Tasuki said as he tried to catch his breath. He was convinced that they had lost Nakago. As he peered closer at the two, he realized that they were twins.   
  
"Yeah, we're cool. Who or what are you running from?" one of them asked.   
  
"Oh no one. But if you see a really in shape guy with blond hair and he asks about us, you never saw us," Kouji said.  
  
"Hey by the way, this is Amiboshi, and my name's Suboshi," the other said.  
  
"Oh yea, the formalities," Tasuki replied. "I'm Tasuki, and this is Tamahome, and he's Kouji."  
  
Suddenly Kouji's eyes went wide as he said, "And that would be Nakago!"  
  
The trio of friends bolted, and the freshmen twins moved out of Nakago's way.  
  
Kouji led his friends into the infamous Aux. Gym, and they hid behind the curtain on the stage. After a while, Tamahome dared to break the silence.  
  
"You guys, this is so gay. We are running all around school, hiding behind curtains, and bumping into freshmen. We should be getting our books and locker coms!"  
  
"Yea, and Kouji should be hitting on the freshmen girls. . . .Oww! That hurt Kouji!" Tasuki.  
  
Amazingly, they didn't see Nakago or Soi for the rest of the day. Then again, they made it a point to avoid the back stairs. . . 


	2. First Day:7 and 30 hours

First Day of School: 7 and 30 hours  
  
Kouji walked up to the office and handed Mrs. Hurt his parking form and payment. He had barely turned around when he heard a familiar voice;  
  
"Now young man, the first day of school hasn't even begun and you already have your shirt un-tucked."  
  
Kouji faced the vice-principal of the school, Mr. Calavini. Everyone liked him, because he usually let you slid for things like this. Kouji smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Calavini. Sorry bout that . . ." Kouji replied as he tucked in his shirt.  
  
"That's better." Mr. Calavini's attention was deterred as he noticed that a girl's skirt was only two inches below the waist. Kouji saw Tasuki come in after the girl; his eyes aimed a little low.   
  
"Tasuki!"  
  
Tasuki jumped with shame. "Oh, hey Kouji. *Ahem* I gotta turn in my parking space payment, just a sec."  
  
Kouji shook his head as he leaned back against the office's wall. Tasuki gave him a "What?" face, and all Kouji could do was smile and turn to gaze absentmindedly at the crowd coming through the front doors.  
  
His mind returned to him as he spotted a particularly cute girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. As she saw a friend, she lit up an awesome smile. And her friend wasn't bad either.   
  
Kouji's girl evaluation process was interrupted when Tasuki tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey man, I'm done. Lets go."  
  
"Hey, check out . . ."  
  
Tasuki looked around. "Who, Mr. Smith? Oh yeah Kouji, he always gets me going." He responded sarcastically. "Lets go to the nurse. You have problems."  
  
Kouji looked around. The girl was nowhere to be found. He let the matter drop for the time being. 


	3. First Day: 10 and 45 hours - Lunch

First Day: 10 and 45 hours - Lunch  
  
Tamahome entered the lunchroom and headed towards their usual table. "I swear, those buggy little Sophs better not have swarmed over it again . . ."  
  
"Yo Tamahome!"   
  
He turned to face Kouji and Tasuki. His mood lightened.  
  
"Hey guys wuzup?"  
  
"Nothin' really." Kouji responded. "Hey, we better get our table before those Sophs do."  
  
"Just what I was thinking."   
  
Tamahome lead the group to their table in the far back left corner of the cafeteria. As they sat down, Tasuki began to tease Kouji yet again.  
  
"Tamahome listen; Kouji was checking out Mr. Smith today in the hall!"  
  
Tamahome knew there was more to the story but he pushed for more info as Kouji   
smacked Tasuki upside the head.   
  
"I saw a girl, not Mr. Smith, you ass."  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki bent forward. They all knew that a new school year meant new   
girls.   
  
"Why didn't you say so!?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Comon, spill the facts," Tamahome said.  
  
Kouji smiled. "She was beautiful; brown hair and eyes and this awesome smile."  
  
"What grade?"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Yeah, what classes does she have?"  
  
Kouji put up his hands. "Whoa, slow down guys. Grade: don't know. Name: absolutely no clue. Classes: I don't know, and what difference would that make?"  
"You could find out if she's smart or what, and she could be a new Junior." Tamahome said.   
  
Tasuki locked his fingers and cracked them forward. "Looks like we have a little   
detective work to do. But first, the most important question: "  
  
Tamahome finished in a cop voice: "Are you going to go after her?"  
  
"How should I know!" Kouji said. "I don't even know her name!"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Well we're not going to help you unless its worth it. I mean, I know she's gotta be really hot 'cause you were mesmerized by her in the hall."  
  
Tamahome looked Kouji in the eye. "At this point, with the info you have, is it worth it?"  
  
Kouji hesitated. "I honestly can't say. Just stop staring at me like that. You're freaking me out."  
  
Tamahome laughed. "If you're not sure, get sure. But, get sure on your own, Tasuki and I have to chase our own girls."  
  
Tasuki nodded sternly in agreement and put his feet up on the table and leaned back against the wall. Kouji knew he needed their help. Then he remembered the girl's friends. They were all cute, and new, therefore available. . .   
  
Kouji smiled slyly. "She has friends."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome looked at him, their attention was his.  
  
"Really cute friends."  
  
Tasuki put his feet down and leaned forward.  
  
"I think she's worth it, don't you Tamahome?"  
  
Tamahome nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah, definitely. Sounds like just your type, Kouji." He got up from the table. "Gentlemen, lets get started!" 


	4. First Day: 2 and 48 hours - Parking Lot

First Day: 2 and 48 hours - Parking Lot  
  
Kouji leaned back against his car as Tamahome gave him his report.  
  
"Her name is Melissa, but she likes Missy better."  
  
"Ok, Missy. Did you find out her grade?"  
  
Tamahome winced. "Kouji, she's a freshman,..."  
  
Kouji heaved a sigh of disappointment. He still liked her, but he wished she were older.  
  
The two friends heard the sound of footsteps and turned to find Tasuki jogging towards them. Tasuki had a huge smile on his face and was completely out of breath as he neared his friends.  
  
"Man, Tasuki, you look like you just ran a marathon on Cloud Nine! What's up?"  
  
Tasuki tried to talk, but he could only suck air and smile. He finally caught his breath and began to speak:  
  
"She is beautiful..."  
  
Tamahome and Kouji slowly looked at each other, then quickly began to literally try to shake the info out of him.  
  
"Hey, hey! Quit it!" Tasuki restrained his friends from shaking his brains loose. "I saw... the girl... of my dreams!"  
  
Kouji smiled. "So TELL already!"  
  
Tasuki leaned against a car, hands behind his head as he began his tale. "Well, Kouji, I was doing you a favor risking the Wrath of Kendra by staying late seventh block to find out stuff about your Juliet, but I did it. I had found out from reliable sources," Tasuki smiled deviously. "that that was her next class. But I didn't find out any info on the girl, sorry, because this beautiful blonde just...floats... into class, I had to get the goods on Tasuki put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "I want to thank you, for making me do your dirty work. Otherwise, I would not have met this girl. Thanks man!"  
  
"No problem. Anytime man. Do you know her name?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Not enough time."  
  
"Not enough guts is more like it!" Tamahome laughed.  
  
Kouji stopped the fight from starting. "Hey, lets go home and check our friends for info online. Then, when we have enough goods on the girls, Tasuki and I strike. Sound   
good?"  
  
"Very good!" Tasuki agreed.  
  
"I am just a lackey in the game of love," Tamahome mourned.  
  
Laughter was heard as three engines roared off into the distance. 


	5. August 29: 9 and 57 hours - Halls befor...

August 29: 9 and 57 hours - Halls Before Second Block  
  
"Ok, so we are gonna ask them, right?" Tasuki said.  
  
Kouji nodded. "Oh sure. Lunch, ok?"   
  
"Ok." Tasuki winced as the bell rang.   
  
Tamahome cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt Operation Hit, but Tasuki and I have a witch to serve."  
  
"Damn that Kendra! See ya at lunch, Kouji."  
  
"Yeah, bye guys." 


End file.
